Dark Times Call For Dark Measures
by WeasleysGroupie
Summary: What will happen when mysterious things start to happen in Mystic Falls? Who will save the town as a life ending threat is placed on it? Look out Damon, you're in for a surprise if you think you can beat this alone. Klaus/Caroline Lily/James
1. Introduction

**Dark Times Call For Dark Measures**

**A Harry Potter/The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction**

**~Characters~**

_-Hogwarts Students- (They're Harry Potter prequel characters by the way- they're all in 7th year)_

_Sirius Black_ loved his adopted sister, she was wild and courageous just like him. She fit in, even with her glowing blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes, she mightn't look like a Black but she certainly was one. Sirius slept around and was known for breaking hearts. His best friends, or 'The Marauders' as they called themselves, we're James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They caused havoc at Hogwarts with their pranks and they were always heard laughing. James was like a brother to him. Whenever Sirius fell out with his family, which he often did, James always welcomed him with open arms. Of course Caroline went with Sirius, she would never leave him especially when their father had his..bad nights.

_Caroline_ loved Sirius just as much and even though she often wondered about her birth family, she knew she could always count on her big brother. Sirius was her family. Her best friend, Lily Evans, was closer to her than anyone else, even Sirius. They just got each other. She also found The Marauders great company. Unlike most others she adored school, she felt wanted there. Weather it was one of Lily's crazy problems or Sirius's overprotective check ups or maybe even just helping a 1st year get around.

_Peter Pettigrew_ had fallen for Caroline the moment she handed him that rose in 1st year, after Lucius Malfoy pushed him onto the ground. He secretly admired her from afar. Peter wasn't the kind of boy to actually act on his feelings, so he kept them a secret, especially from Sirius. Peter always felt like the least wanted in the group, they always included him but they weren't the same- it was like they didn't trust him.

_James Potter_ was in love with Lily Evans- and that he was most sure of. Though he kissed other girls and slept around now and again, he always had one thing on his mind- Lily. Every day since his parents died he felt a little empty inside but Sirius was there for him. Always.

_Lily Evans_ never thought she could ever be capable of hate, until she met James Potter. Him and his rowdy friends were intolerable, bar Remus most days, but she was stuck with them as her best friend was Sirius's sister. As much as she hated James, she couldn't deny hoe cute she found it when he'd leave a note on her pillow or chocolates and roses. Damn the Potter charm. Caroline and Lily had a major thing in common, they both loved school. For Lily it was a way to escape her dreaded sister, Petunia. Every day Petunia would call her a freak. It hurt Lily, and as much as she loved her parents, they were muggles so they didn't understand her either.

_Remus Lupin_ was smart, handsome and a little outgoing, being a Marauder after all. He kept his head in his books but had fun pulling pranks from time to time. His arch nemesis, Stefan Salvatore, was always trying to outsmart him. Remus's older brother would always out show him and he just couldn't let Stefan do that too. He wanted to make himself look good, not that he had anyone too impress. Who could like someone so uptight?

_Stefan Salvatore_ went to Hogwarts like all the others, but he had a secret. One that only Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, knew. He was brainy but nobody really knew much about him as he tended to keep to himself. Caroline Black was one of his closest friends but they rarely hung out as he was a Ravenclaw and she was a Gryffindor. He was angry at his brother but he missed him dearly. Every day he wrote in his diary, it was his way of releasing his tension. He liked it at Hogwarts but he missed Mystic Falls, it was his home after all.

_-Mystic Falls Gang-_

_Damon Salvatore_ lived in Mystic Falls. He missed his brother and wished he'd contact him as he had no one to share his painful secret with anymore. His best friend, Alaric Saltzman, was the most trustworthy man he knew but alas this secret was too big even for his ears. Damon was what he called 'the eternal stud'. He didn't get attached, he wouldn't do that to himself. Not again, not ever.

_Alaric Saltzman_ was a History teacher at Mystic Falls. He loved History, it was the most interesting thing in the world to him. He often wondered if the myths about the supernatural that inhabit the earth were real ever since his wife, Isobel Saltzman, disappeared. The memory of that tragic night is hazy in his mind, he can only remember bits of that night and he hates himself for it. What loving husband would forget such a day?

_Jeremy Gilbert_ was just a kid when his parents died. He was so depressed he has since been resorting to drugs for release. His twin sisters, Elena and Katerina Gilbert, have tried to convince him it's not the way, but they don't always have control over his life. The most they were able to do was ban them from the house. He loved his sisters but he felt like a part of him was missing and he didn't know how to fix it. He draws in secret, his parents used to tell him how good he was, it makes him want to cry just thinking about it.

_Elena Gilbert_ was responsible, intelligent and shy. She loved her family and would do anything for them. Her boyfriend of two years, Tyler Lockwood, is only dating her because his parents made him and what's worse is she knows it. Her sister roped her into cheerleading, which she is glad for because she met her best friend, Bonnie Bennett, that way.

_Bonnie Bennett_ loved her grams and was devastated when she mysteriously passed away. Bonnie has never felt normal and sometimes she makes unexplainable things happen. It scares the hell out of her. Elena was always the type of person who she could rely on, she's known that ever since they met. Jeremy was in a bad way for a long time and Elena needed someone so she was there. She'll always be there for her best friend. Katerina loves Elena with all her heart that is obvious but she blocked her out and drank a lot after their parents death.

_Katerina Gilbert_ was a complicated person. She was a drunk and slept around but she had her reasons. She always felt second best to Elena but loved her all the same. She tried to help her brother in her own way it hadn't been the best method looking back and she understood what Elena meant when they got in that fight and she called her a 'bad influence'. It had hurt at the time but they were family and she knew Elena only meant well. Katerina was in love with a man, he was dark and mysterious, he came by the grill now and again. She didn't know his name but she listened in to conversations, she knew it was wrong but she was young and reckless, so what the hell?

_Matt Donovan_ was a kind soul. He only ever wanted to help. He worked part-time at the grill, he had to provide for himself and his sister, Vikki Donovan, because his mother left them with practically nothing. He held a grudge but he knew once she gave him her 'I'm sorry' look he couldn't stay mad, she was his mother. He always fancied Elena Gilbert but she was dating his best friend. He knew they both didn't really care for each other but it still hurt seeing them pretend to be interested in each other and holding hands.

_Liz Forbes_ was heartbroken, she was alone, her husband up and left her. He woke up one day and decided he liked men and she never saw him again. Liz was the sheriff and she protected her town from unimaginable horrors. The Mikaelsons were in control, but because she knew what they were she couldn't do anything about it. It terrified her knowing the residents of Mystic Falls had no idea what evil was in charge of their town. But most of all Liz wondered how her daughter was doing, she sent her off once she was born, she had to as every council member had to give their first born daughter to the Mikaelsons. She couldn't do that to her beautiful baby girl. She had told them she had a miscarriage and thankfully they believed her.

_-My Characters- (just the important ones)_

_Scarlett Fleming_ had been living on the road with her mother, Isobel, for all of her life. She knew the secrets of the world. The so called monsters that walked around blending in as humans. She had always been one for adventure, though she never had a true friend. She loved her mom but she wished she had someone else to talk to. It can get lonely, especially when her mom goes off on 'business'. She taught herself how to read and write, using help from the Internet. Her uncle showed her how to use a laptop when she was younger and it's helped her a lot.

_Nathaniel Black_ was the only Black that didn't like getting into trouble. He was also the only member of the Black family to get into Ravenclaw. He didn't have many friends in Ravenclaw house but he hung out with The Marauders sometimes, mostly to help them study. He hides a secret, even from Sirius, he can see the future. He doesn't know how, but he can and it scares him.

_Amber Tate_ was head cheerleader until Katerina tried out last year. She loathes Katerina Gilbert with all of her being. Of course nobody knew as she hided it with her polite smile. She will get revenge, just you wait.

**A/N Okay so I know it's long but I had to introduce the characters plus I've twisted a few things ;) by the way the Mikaelsons will be important characters too but I'm going to introduce them through the story because they're meant to be mysterious anyway. I'm working on chapter one and it will be up soon! :) please let me know any grammar/spelling mistakes, thanks!**


	2. Mustic Halls

**Chapter One; Mustic Halls**

**Caroline Black POV**

"Seriously" I exclaim crossing my arms over my chest. The pun of course was intended, it always was.

"Cheer up, baby sis. It's just a...minor problem" Sirius waves his hand dismissively and I glare at him. Minor problem my ass.

"You're not the one stuck on the bloody ceiling" I roll my eyes at the laughing group of Hufflepuffs that pass us. You'd think they'd never seen an eighteen year old girl stuck on the ceiling in camouflage gear.

"I'm not even going to ask" Dumbledore appears shaking his head. He lifts his wand and with a swish and flick motion I slowly fall from the ceiling, luckily landing on my feet. Ah Dumbledore, I knew I always liked him.

"Thanks professor" I smile at him. Sirius covers up his laughter with a cough. Why is he- oh, where's my skirt? I use my hands to protect my now exposed underwear. I look up at the ceiling and see my brown skirt dangling off the chandelier. I turn and smile sheepishly at Professor Dumbledore, he winks and walks off to his office, chewing a sherbet lemon.

"Hah! Oh My God!" Sirius explodes with laughter making me blush.

"Oh shut up and help me you bloody buffoon" still chuckling he takes off his leather jacket and hands it to me. I wrap it around my um..private area and hop to the Gryffindor common room. Once outside the common room I turn around and Sirius has mysteriously vanished. Wasn't he there like two seconds ago?

"Galloping Gumdrops" I tell the portrait of the fat lady and she swings open. I hobble on in to the common room, earning a few curious/amused looks. I scan the room to find Lily but it appears she has also vanished. Weird.

"Alright there, Care?" James is suddenly in front of me. I look up to see his curious face.

"Yeah, fine. Why would you ask?" Oh, yeah, lack of clothing. I grip the leather jacket tighter out of impulse and hop off up the girls stairs. I enter my dorm and sigh in relief. Oh my bed, how I love you so.

"Are you alright?" I swing around in surprise, nearly falling over, _nearly_. Oh it's just Nate. Wait, what is he doing in my dorm?

"Nathaniel Black" I scold and he grins sheepishly at me "what in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you doing in the girls' dormitory?" I shake my head playfully and he holds up his hands in defense.

"I'm not the one not wearing pants" he teases and because I'm such a chicken I don't release my grip on the leather jacket to hit him, though I wish I could. So instead I scoff and wiggle my way into my closet. By the time I'm out he's gone so I leap into bed and snuggle up. I'm so tired. I wonder if I'll have nightmares again?

**Lily Evans POV**

"What's going on, Sirius?" If he thinks he grabbed me and dragged in this closet to snog him, he's in for a trip to Madam Pomfrey.

"Listen, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone? I mean it Evans, no one can know. Not James, not Remus, not Caroline, no one." I feel the urge to laugh but he's facial expression actually scares me.

"Sirius, what's happened?" I ask shakily. He sighs and rubs his face. Damn, why is he so worried? It's making me nervous, and nobody likes nervous Lily.

"Promise Evans, promise not to tell anyone" he grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eye, I nod slowly.

"I promise..Sirius, you're scaring me." I bit my lip and furrow my eyebrows.

"You know the way there's rumors going round about you know who" of course that's all everyone's talking about now, the fearsome Lord Voldemort.

"Yes" I say hesitantly. Where is he going with this?

"Don't get mad but.." he bites his lip nervously, I've never seen Sirius Black nervous, this is one for the history books.

"But what?" I ask and he shows me a guilty smile. "but what, Sirius?" I ask again.

"...I've seen him" he says slowly. Bloody hell.

"Bloody hell!"I exclaim. "What-Why-Where-When-WHAT?" I ramble out my arms flailing off on their own, he grabs me and makes me look at him again.

"Merlin Evans, want to yell any louder?" Sirius gives me a pointed look and I quickly shut up.

"Okay okay, just tell me what happened" I whisper and nod for him to speak and he smiles a little.

"See, I knew you'd listen" he smirks and I roll my eyes but the curiosity is eating me up!

"Well" he starts dramatically. oh, the calm, collected Sirius I know and hate is back. Is it weird that I'm relieved? "On the last day of the Summer holidays, You know the way my family are d-deatheaters" he fumbles on the word, I know it is hard for him so I give him a supportive smile and he continues "well he was at my... house" my eyes widen "and they were having some sort of meeting, they were talking about somewhere called 'Mustic Halls' or something like that, apparently there is two very powerful vampires trying to invade or something, anyway, he said that he wants to join them because the people in that town are like special or something. He said with them serving him, he would be unstoppable. He said he-he needs Caroline" by the end my jaw had hit the floor. It took me a minute to process what he had just said.

"Why the hell does he want Caroline?" I ask and Sirius shrugs.

"I don't know, after I heard that I ran upstairs, grabbed her and Nate and went to the train station" I nod and we stay silent for a minute.

"We have to do something" I say after a while.

"My thoughts exactly" he adds.

"Is that why you came to me? Because you knew I'd do anything for Caroline?" I ask and he nods.

"The Marauders, they- I trust them and all but they just- wouldn't understand" he finishes and I nod.

"Yeah, I get it. But we will need help" I tell him sternly and he rolls his eyes.

"I know I just thought you could ask them because Remus will listen to your logic and James fancies the pants off you..." I cut him off with a smack and he chuckles, rubbing his shoulder and mockingly pouting.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"That was an innuendo and you know it" he only laughs at me when I cross my arms over my chest stubbornly.

"So, you'll talk to them?" He asks, all the playfulness gone.

"Yes" I agree and he beams.

"Thanks, Evans" I roll my eyes.

"On one condition" I tell him and he stiffens, I smirk.

"You have to stop calling me by my last name, forever" I tell him proudly.

"But I call everyone whose not a Marauder by their last names..." He trails off "...fine".

"Yay! Okay see you later" I smile and skip happily out of the closet.

**Damon Salvatore POV**

I signal the bartender to bring another round. He nods and I finish the end of my current drink. I hear a familiar chuckle behind me.

"Girlfriend troubles?" Ric asks, plopping down in his usual seat beside me.

"Yeah, damn girl won't leave me alone" I roll my eyes and play with the empty glass in my hands "thinks I'm cheating on her" I explain.

"Aren't you?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Not the point" I tell him and he laughs "see that guy in the booth by my right" he glances over and nods "she hired him to spy on me" I smirk as the bartender serves us some bourbon. I nod to him and lift my glass and he smiles.

"What's your name, kid?" I ask him and Ric chuckles.

"Matt Donovan, sir" he answers while cleaning my last glass with a cloth.

"Well, Matt Donovan." I say taking out my wallet "here's a tip" his eyes widen as he looks at the $50.

"I-I can't" he says and I shove the money at him.

"Go on, take it" it's not like I don't have many more. He looks at me for a moment as if wondering if I was joking and accepts it.

"Thanks, sir" he smiles. I nod and down my bourbon. Ric nods and we get up to leave. I notice the guy watching me out of the corner of my eye. This will be fun.

Ric hides as I continue walking, knowing the guy is following me. I stop for a second to 'tie my shoelace'. I hear the guy's footsteps as he continues walking and once he reaches the bush Ric is hiding in I hear a grunt and I stand up and turn around. I see Ric has grabbed him but is struggling. I quickly punch the guy and he's out cold.

"Do you still have rope in your car?" I ask Ric.

"Of course" he smirks. I laugh for a second, wouldn't it be funny if one of his students saw their History teacher carrying a knocked out man about to tie him up and interrogate him? I grab his legs as Ric grabs his upper body and we head off to Ric's car.

**Matt Donovan POV**

I grab my coat and exit The Grill. I smile as I remember the man that gave me that tip, I knew he was nice when I saw him on Monday with Alaric Saltzman, my History teacher. I had been serving him all night for the past week. He meets up with Mr. Saltzman a lot, which I think is good because eats lunch alone in his classroom every day. I drive home and of course there is music blaring. Oh Vikki, what am I going to do with you? I enter the unlocked front door and look at the cluttered house. Drugs and booze everywhere.

"Vikki" I yell.

"Matty" she giggles, taking a gulp out of a bottle of Jack Daniels I never knew we had, let alone could afford.

"Vikki" I shake my head giving her an incredulous look.

"Oh don't look at me like that, Matty" Vikki lazily slumps onto the couch.

"Vikki, you're an addict" I tell her picking up what's left of her stash and dumping it.

"Relax Matty, by the way Tyler's here" she giggles and a second later she is snoring. I grab a blanket and pull it over here, sighing I go into my room. Just as I suspected he was playing Black Ops on the Xbox he got me for Christmas. I roll my eyes and walk over to him.

"I knew you only got me that so you could play it" I chuckle and sit beside him.

"Yeah well" he smirks having no argument.

"So, did you just come over here to play my Xbox or is there a reason I haven't been able to shower yet" he chuckles and nods.

"Nah, just got bored at home. My cousin from Ohio is coming to stay for a few nights and my mom is cleaning the house like the obsessive bat she is" Tyler rolls his eyes and I smirk.

"She cute?" I ask.

"Who? My mom?" He asks grimacing.

"No" I laugh "your cousin".

"How do you figure she's a she" he smirks.

"Because your dad asked me to help her settle in" I chuckle remembering the conversation.

"Oh, well she's my cousin so, EW" he shouts playfully and I laugh "her mom is like this gypsy or whatever so she's staying with us for a while. She'll be going to our school so like be nice, don't get caught having sex in the janitor's closet" he smirks and I punch his shoulder.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" He winks making me roll my eyes "I'm going in the shower" I tell him and walk away, carefully putting the $50 in my savings box.


	3. The Mikaelsons

**Chapter Two; The Mikaelsons **

**A/N so I wasn't planning on introducing them this early but I realised for the next part they actually need to be here, so ya. Plus everything is just more fun with Kol, isn't it? ;) Enjoy.**

**Liz Forbes POV**

I eat breakfast slowly and nervously tap my hand on the table. Today, the eldest Mikaelson is coming back to town for a 'check-up' on the place. I drew the short straw and have to be his guide- like he needs one. 9:59. If he's punctual, like I'm sure he is, he will be here in one minute. Tick, ten o' clock. Ding-dong, the doorbell sounds and I jump. I push myself off my chair and take a deep breath. I cautiously head towards the front door, I pull it open and shove a smile on my face. My smile falters as I look on at not only the eldest Mikaelson but the entire family. I gulp and smile again.

"H-hello" I say instantly kicking myself for stuttering.

"Hello, Miss Forbes is it?" One of them asks politely, putting out his hand for me to shake it, and I feel a bit more relaxed, well as relaxed as you can be with four original vampires on your doorstep.

"Yes. Eh-welcome back Mr. Mikaelson" I take his hand carefully shaking it and he smiles.

"You think they'd give us more eye candy" a younger looking Mikaelson comments looking bored.

"Kol" the man that shook my hand scolds. 'Kol' rolls his eyes.

"It's alright" I wave my hand dismissively "where do you need to go first?" I try to change the subject hoping I wasn't too obvious.

"Well darling, if there's a strip club-" Kol was cup off by the brother who hadn't spoken slapping him on the back of the head.

"I do apologise Miss Forbes, I don't even know why we brought him" the polite Mikaelson said while glaring at his brother.

"Are there any girls my age?" asks the blonde female Mikaelson who looks extremely bored.

I nod and answer "Um, yes wh-"

"Good, I need one" she said casually and I nod again.

"O-okay well, I'll give the Gilberts a call" I try smile politely at her.

"Send them to our mansion" she more or less demands and then she's gone in the blink of an eye.

"Oh yay, play things" Kol grins and flashes off after the blonde Mikaelson, to the said mansion I presume.

"Sorry about them" the polite Mikaelson apologised again "we'll just go babysit them if you don't mind, I'll seek you out if we need you. Good day, Miss Forbes" he nods and goes on his way with his oddly silent brother. Well, I better call Elena and Katerina.

**Jeremy Gilbert POV**

"Can I come?" I ask my sisters and they stare at me in shock.

"C-can you come?" Kat says in disbelief

"Of course!" 'Lena exclaims grinning. Geez, I just wanna meet the new neighbours with them.

They both grin at each other and practically skip off towards the car. I roll my eyes and stick on my headphones. The car ride was pretty short and I could tell my sisters were overly excited now. Liz called earlier and told us to pay a visit to the new residents or whatever, it sounded urgent so we headed here straight away. We got out of the car and I put my hood up, I said I'd come because I thought they'd think I've made 'progress' or some shit like that. Kat pulls down my hood and confiscates my headphones, locking them in the car. I pout, my poor babies. I stick my hands in my pockets and follow them to the door.

The door opens and a man in a suit comes out. I can instantly tell he's a vampire and a powerful one by the looks of it.

"Hello, I'm Elijah Mikaelson" he greets us shaking my twin sisters' hands in turn "come in".

As we walk into his house I see his other family members, two guys and a girl. All bloodsuckers. They were lazing around in the living room looking bored. Holy shit this place is huge.

"These are my siblings, my brothers Kol and Niklaus-or Klaus" they nod their head as their name is called "and my sister Rebekah" she fixes her blonde hair and smiles. I wonder if they can tell I'm a hunter? I don't think so, according to Damon he couldn't tell at first either. I'm thankful I'm wearing my oversized black hoodie that hides my new muscles from my sisters so they don't expect anything.

"I'm Elena this is my sister Katerina" she gestures to Kat "and this slag is my brother Jeremy" she points her thumb in my direction and I roll my eyes.

"Sup" I greet them and Kat and 'Lena sigh. The youngest brother, going by looks, chuckles and smirks.

"I like him" he says "how are you with a bat?" he asks me, making the other brother groan.

"Not again" other brother, Klaus?, complains.

"The history of the bat is extremely important and you're lucky to have heard it" bat brother, Kol?, glares.

"Thirty times" Rebekah mutters and Klaus sniggers.

"You're embarrassing the family name" Elijah sighs "so sorry about them. Miss Forbes called you to welcome us, did she?"

"Of course she did, what do we look like? Freaking Girl Scouts" I whisper to Kat who tries to hide her smirk.

"Yes she did, we would have brought a welcome cake but we didn't want to poison you" 'Lena smiles politely.

"And we're too cheap to buy one" I mutter. I look up and notice all the 'Mikaelsons' seem amused, oh shit! I forgot they were vampires, damn my big mouth.

"Yes, well it's lovely to have you here. Drink?" He offers and my sisters nod. I take out my phone and text Damon.

'_Yo. What do ya no bout d Mikaelsons?'_

I slip my phone back in my pocket and follow the others into a massive dining room. Woah these guys are loaded. 'Lena and Elijah are having what looks like a civilised discussion. Kat and Klaus are most likely flirting, both smirking. Kol and Rebekah are...oh, right beside me.

"Hi" Rebekah grins "I'm Rebekah" she introduces herself twirling her hair around her finger.

Kol rolls his eyes "he knows that you strumpet" Rebekah rolls her eyes and bits her lip, her yes not leaving mine.

"Good enough" I say and they both look confused "with a bat" I explain and Kol grins.

"Great, could you use it on him?" Rebekah stabs Kol in the side with her elbow.

I miss Kol's insult as I hear my phone beep and pull it out.

_From: Jackass_

_'I know you don't have friends to tell you this but try to use full words, Little Gilbert. Alaric is torturing a guy with me, meet us at Fell Tomb. Need to talk. Stay away from Mikaelsons.'_

I roll my eyes and don't bother replying. I look up and see Rebekah and Kol still arguing. Hmmm I wonder will they notice if I just- nah, I better tell 'um.

"Hey, I gotta go" they both look disappointed.

"Oh, we'll see you around?" Rebekah says hopefully.

"Yeah, we can terrorise the village with bats" Kol beams.

"Sounds like a plan" and for the first time in forever I smile, which they return "will you do me a favour and tell the she-devils?" I ask looking at the two engrossed in conversation.

"Yep" Kol agrees popping the 'p'.

"Bye Jeremy" Rebekah waves her fingers and smiles. No matter how cute she looks she's a vampire and I have to remember that. Ah shit, I really shouldn't have made plans with them, better not mention that to Damon.

**James Potter POV**

"What did you get for number five?" I ask Remus and try to sneak a peak at his potions homework. He pulls it away and rolls his eyes.

"Do your own homework, Prongs" he scolds and Sirius looks at his answer while he's preoccupied with me.

"Polyjuice potion" Sirius mouths to me and I wink at him, writing down the answer.

"Heads up Prongs, Lily Evans heading this way" Peter smirks. I quickly ruffle my hair.

"Good?" I ask Sirius, who rolls his eyes. But he looks serious for once. On my God! haha! Sirius looks serious! Hahahaha! Wait, what was I doing? Oh right, the love of my life is coming this way.

"Hello Lily" Remus smiles and Lily smiles back. Why does she have to look like an angel?

"Hello Remus, Peter, Sirius, James" I gape at her, she's never called me by my first name before. Sirius sniggers.

"Hey Lils" he says casually returning to his homework. Wait, what?

"Since when is Padfoot on nickname basis with Lily?" Peter whispers to me. I shrug completely bewildered by this entire conversation.

"James, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lily asks sweetly. Peter and I are shocked. Sirius and Remus are being oddly quiet.

"Um..um...ummmmmmm" dammit why can't I speak English anymore? Lily rolls her eye and drags me away. Merlin she's touching me! Willingly!

**Lily Evans POV**

I drag James into a nearby closet. His eyes are lit up, Merlin only knows the things going on in that brain of his.

"Okay so I need you to listen carefully, James Potter. You have to promise to keep an open mind" I start off.

"Alright" he gives me a goofy grin.

I sigh taking a deep breath.

"Okay so..."

**Caroline Black POV**

I stroll down the halls to the library humming 'The Popular Song' by 'MIKA ft. Ariana Grande'. Lily let me borrow her eyepond or whatever it's called. That song has been stuck in my head all day. I walk through the door and into the library, oh hey, there's the Marauders. Well three of them, I wonder where James is. I start to head over toward them but Nate catches my eye and I walk over to his table instead. My friend Stefan is there. I smile at him and sit down.

"Hey Care" he smiles then continues on with his homework.

"Nerd" I tease then turn to Nate "so, you never told me why you were in my dorm last night".

"About that" he gives me a guilty smile and scratches the back of his head.

"Spill" I demand.

"Sirius may have asked me to make sure you didn't sneak off...after...him" he smiles sheepishly.

"Seriously?! Why has he been so secretive lately?" I scoff and glare over at him, even though he's not looking at me.

"Well...um..." Nate trails off and I narrow my eyes.

"Tell me Nathaniel before I hex it out of you" I threaten him and he flinches.

"I can't I promised I wouldn't" he says then his eyes widen "n-not that there was a-anything to tell you".

"Na-" I start to speak but my mouth flops open at the pair coming in the door. James and Lily...holding hands?! James was grinning like he'd won the lottery and Lily looked like she wanted to shoot herself. Wonder what bet she lost?

**Special thanks to DanaBlood. Sorry for the late update, I have good excuses :3**


	4. Like It's Sirius

**Chapter Three: Like It's Sirius**

**A/N you will probably get a lot of Jeremy and Lily POVs in this story. Call it favouritism because well, it is. :P**

**Caroline Black POV**

"And that's pretty much it, if anyone has any questions feel free to seek out one of the heads. Now if all Gryffindors could come here please, so we can discuss the new password for the Gryffindor common-room" the head boy ends the prefects' meeting and everyone gets up clearly tired after the long debate between Remus and Stefan about- oh God I can't even remember. All the Gryffindors gather around.

"The new password is: Saturated Spiders" the head boy announces and then smiles which everyone knows is the cue to leave.

"What is with him and alliteration?" I mutter to Stefan who shrugs.

"Everyone has their kinks" he smiles and gives a nod goodbye before strutting off to his common-room.

I sigh and continue on my way. I haven't had a chance to talk to Lily about her actions in the library yesterday, but I plan to very soon.

"Hey Peter" I smile politely at him as I pass and try to ignore his creepily big smile, he's never been very subtle about his little crush on me. But me being the people pleaser I am haven't the heart to tell him to get lost.

_Gryffindor Common-room a little past Midnight..._

I waited for Lily all evening but she never came back to our dorm. I was terribly worried so I decided to sneak down to the common-room and get her. Well I mean, she can't be anywhere else, right? Maybe the library.. As I creep down the stairs (like the stealthy ninja I am) I hear voices that I instantly recognise as Lily's, Sirius's, James's and Remus's. That reeks of trouble. As I get closer I begin to make out what they're saying.

"Absolutely not, Sirius!" Lily whisper-yells. Oh, this'll be good.

"It's a fool proof plan, Lily" Sirius reassures her. Since when are they on first name basis?

"Do you realise the amount of school rules we'd be breaking? Not to mention muggle-law. I hate to remind you, Sirius, but we're only seventeen year olds" Lily hisses. What the hell is going on?

"She has a point" James starts off "but - as much as I hate to say this - I'm afraid Sirius is right. We can't just stand back and watch, we have to go, Lily" to which Lily snorts.

"We can't just leave school" Lily argues back, just from her tone I can tell she's crossing her arms over her chest and she has her 'don't steal my rice' face on...I never understood that weird obsession.

"Plus how are we meant to tell Caroline?" Remus pipes up for the first time.

"Tell me what?" The question slips past my lips before I can stop it and four shocked heads snap up to look at me. Damn, they're gonna remove my ninja permit now.

**Jeremy Gilbert POV**

"Who's this?" I ask as Damon stabs the guy - who reeks of dog - with his wolfbane covered knife.

"The president of my Fan Club" Damon smirks.

"His girlfriend hired him as a spy" Alaric fills me in while rolling his eyes at Damon.

"If you know that then why are you torturing him?" I enquire even though I'm pretty sure I know what the answer will be. _It's fun_.

"It's fun" Damon smirks. Of course.

"That and he's a werewolf who's pack we happen to need leverage over" Alaric explains taking another sip of his bourbon.

"That hybrid thing?" Damon seems very worried about that actually.

"Yup" Damon says and stabs the guy again. I smile at his scream of pain - as twisted as that sounds.

"Well if the prophecy is true then we need to find her quickly" Alaric adds furrowing his eyebrows. Ah, her.

_**The Prophecy - A Bennett witch decided there needed to be something done about the monsters that walk among us; hiding in our skins, blending in then destroying us, ripping innocents apart. She decided that there must be a way to defeat the hybrids; half vampire half werewolf. There must be balance. One faithful night, she created a stone, the moon stone, and tapped into dark magic which stripped all hybrids of their power, they were left either vampire or werewolf, never to be both again. Never to abuse their powers as they once had. But this did not satisfy the witch, she made it so vampires could no longer walk in the sun and a plant called vervain could sting as bad as a thousand poisons in one. She made it so werewolves were forced to shift every full moon weather they wanted or not and that wolfbane would also poison them immensely. But as the witch did believe in balance she made it so hybridism wasn't impossible but could be awoken again if someone from a werewolf bloodline (but had not killed anyone - which wakes their inner wolf) turns into a vampire then they can become a hybrid. If they have the moon stone, a werewolf sacrifice, a vampire sacrifice and the most important ingredient; her. The witch created a soul, a female soul as they were the purest, one brighter than a mere mortal could ever strive to be. Once in every thousand years this person would come along and only then would the ceremony be able to be completed. But the witch being scared for this poor innocent protected her by giving her powers-**_

"Earth to Little Gilbert" I hear a mocking voice which knocks me out of my thoughts.

"Oh...eh...sorry" I mumble and scratch the back of my head "what did you say?"

Damon rolls his eyes "I said why were you asking about the Mikaelsons earlier?"

"They moved into that new mansion that was built a few weeks ago" I explain and Alaric chokes on his drink.

"What?" I ask and pat Alaric on the back.

"They are _the_ vampires, Jeremy" Damon tells me, he's completely serious all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows.

"_The Originals_"...

**Scarlet Fleming POV**

I walk up to the Lockwood mansion sceptically. My mother compelled Mr. Lockwood (who just so happens to be the Mayer and the head of some sort of 'secret' vampire haters club) and Mrs. Lockwood (they weren't smart enough to consume the vervain but wear necklaces and bracelets instead which are as easy to remove as they are to put on) into thinking I'm their cousin - or niece or whatever. I've been watching them all day and luckily their son is pretty clueless anyway. Mrs. Lockwood greets me happily but runs off on business soon after and I'm left to my own devices. Oh look there's the hormone-crazed teenage son- oh sorry, _Tyler._

"Sup dude" oh how polite he is.

"Hey" I reply with a small smile.

"Mom bail on you already?" I nod "don't take it personally" he smiles somewhat cheekily.

"So...do you have a pub here?" I ask making him smirk.

"Not exactly but you'll like The Grill. Come on" and I follow him out the door wondering what the hell I'm doing. I don't need friends, friends are- well I wouldn't know but mom always says - liabilities. She always tells me how I can't trust these people but that hunter I met earlier in the forest seemed perfectly fine.

_The Grill five minutes later..._

I walk in and my nose instantly twitches at the stench of testosterone and drink in this place. I can hear the clinking of people playing pool and the idle chitchat going on around me.

"Scarlet, this is Matt" I look up to see a young blonde guy who clearly works here and Tyler walking over to a similar looking girl and meeting her lips with his.

"Hi" I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Um...hey" he fumbles with the cloth in his hand and I smirk.

"You okay?" I ask him and he blushes slightly but nods.

"Yeah, I'm cool..." he trails off and I can see he is mentally kicking himself.

"Could I have a glass of orange juice please?" I ask with a smile. He's nervous, bless him.

"Eh..sure" he heads off to the bar looking relieved and I chuckle.

I search 'The Grill' scanning the town folk. My eyes meet a familiar face and my smirk grows, I make my way over undetected by the group. I can tell there's clearly some tension between what looks like two groups; one with a mix of humans and leeches and one with just bloodsuckers.

"It's a free country, mate" a male vampire with a British accent spits coolly at Damon.

"Yes I just wish you weren't in it" Damon responds.

"Damon, leave them be" a raven haired girl replies. Oh wow she has a twin, now that's cool.

Damon rolls his eyes and before he can reply I jump in.

"Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there" all heads snap towards me, most look amused.

"One can only hope" a voice says from behind me. Oh, it's the hunter I met earlier, how funny? What was his name? John? Jason? Joseph? Jeremy, yes that's it. Damon narrows his eyes.

"Go back to the stoner den, Little Gilbert...and feel free to take Little Miss Ball Of Sarcasm with you" he snorts and Jeremy and I give each other a knowing look. Girl troubles.

"Damon, don't be mean to my little brother" one of the twins scold, oh little brother, that's interesting.

"Come on, Scarlet. We know where we're not wanted" Jeremy sighs dramatically and throws a pointed look at Damon.

"Call me if you get into trouble" Damon warns half heartedly.

"Because your soothing voice will stop the rapists from drugging us and stuffing us in their white creeper vans" I tease and he sticks his tongue out childishly.

"Well at least we hid all of Damon's bourbon stash so it will be safe" Jeremy holds his hand over his heart and let's out a dramatic sigh of relief.

Damon snorts then loses all his humor "you're kidding, right?" I smirk and Damon's eyes widen.

"No my precious" he yells and runs out the door, probably checking if we're serious.

"Did you steal his liquor?" another male vampire with a British accent asks us.

"Nah, we just let it have a little swim is all" Jeremy smirks at the memory.

"Jeremy" the same sister as before scolds. Well I know who's the killjoy in the family.

"It was probably Scarlet's fault anyway" Tyler joins us and I narrow my eyes, thanks cousin "I'm going home with Vicki, cover for me" he sends a triumphant smirk at Jeremy - who has been clenching his jaw since Tyler arrived. I purse my lips and everyone from the mixed group are sharing awkward knowing looks whereas the other group is trying to piece together- well, the entire conversation I guess.

"What if I don't find the way back?" I cross my arms over my chest.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" He asks me lazily.

"About as much as I respect you" I say coolly and he furrows his eyebrows.

"She's sober" Matt tries to hide his grin. Tyler does not look amused.

"Whatever, you'll be fine" he then stalks over to Vicki and gives her a sloppy kiss, making Jeremy and Matt grimace.

"I wish he wouldn't do that to my sister when I'm around" Matt sighs then hands me my orange juice and walks back to the bar. I forgot he was working.

"You grab the head I'll grab the body, count of three pull" I say to Jeremy both of us still glaring at Tyler.

"You will do no such thing" the same twin asked shocked making me snap my head round to her. I give Jeremy a questioning look.

"Did you to explain sarcasm to her?" I ask him genuinely curious.

"She fell asleep before I could get to anything important" he waves his hand dismissively.

"Figures" the other twin smirks making the uptight twin scowl.

"Calm your tits, Elena" a blonde female vampire taunts the upt- Elena.

"Stop teaching my brother bad manners, Lexi" Elena glares at the blonde vampire.

"Yeah, he's got me for that" I tease and I suddenly get the feeling Elena doesn't like me.

"I bet he paid well" Elena hissed, glaring.

***tense awkward silence***

"So, you never introduced us properly, Jeremy" a polite male vampire (with another freaking British accent) says breaking the silence at last.

"Oh...well everyone this is Scarlet she's Tyler's cousin, Scarlet these are my sisters Elena and Katerina...and these gorgeous ladies are Lexi, Amber and Rebekah...and last but not least these cool guys Elijah, Klaus and-"

"Kol" the guy I recognise as the one that fought with Damon smiles at me and taking everyone by surprise kisses my hand making me involuntarily lift my eyebrows in amusement. Then he leans closer and whispers "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues" he smirks as he straightens up. I see all his siblings are rather surprised, he mustn't do this often...bad Scarlett! He's a vampire. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

"085 5632" I reply.

"What?" He looks like a lost puppy, it's the cutest thing ever. Eh...I mean...

"If you figure out the last three digits call me" I smile sweetly, down my orange juice and strut out the door, Jeremy in tow.

"Bye Rebekah" he calls winking and I catch the blonde vampire blush out of he corner of my eye.

**Lily Evans POV**

"This may be the best thing you have ever done" James grins and slaps Caroline on the back.

"Yes well, I think we all need a well deserved send off before we head to Mystic Falls" Caroline giggles. After hours of research we found out that it was not Mustic Halls but Mystic Falls, a small town in Virginia, which Sirius and James argued about relentlessly. They ended up having to call in Remus and I who of course knew James was right. Sirius laughed awkwardly and we sent him to Madam Pomfrey to have his ears checked.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS" James yells and everyone (even the teachers) in the lunch hall stops and stares "TODAY WE HAVE A SPECIAL GUEST! PERFORMING LIVE, MAY I PRESENT SIRIUS BLACK" James claps as the doors swing open and enchanted rain clouds enter the room. Everyone is cat-calling as Sirius appears in his black t-shirt, leather jacket, leather pants and broken sunglasses. Music starts to play and...

_'I'll be standing in line, dressed like a hipster, broken glasses on my eyes, got the figure_ (Sirius slips his hands down his curves) _got Lily's wand - she's the best witch, watching James Potter, feeling fly like it's Sirius. Like it's Sirius. Like it's Sirius. I'll be watching James Potter, feeling fly like it's Sirius._ (Sirius then starts to rap)_ Gimme them chocolate frogs, every flavour beans, got my permission slipped signed going to Hogsmeade, Caroline gives the orders, down in platform 9 3/4, after dinner we're getting sorted and I'm in Gryffindor, aw yeah, Hufflepuff know what's up _(all the Hufflepuffs cheer)_ Let me see you getting nasty with your pumpkin juice cup, with your pumpkin juice cup. With these muggles all around me they be acting like they drunk._ (at this point everyone has burst out laughing as Sirius has been strutting like a diva through all of this) _I'll be standing in line, dressed like a hipster, broken glasses on my eyes, got the figure _(Sirius once again slips his hands down his curves)_ got Lily's wand - she's the best witch, watching James Potter, feeling fly like it's Sirius. Like it's Sirius. Like it's Sirius. I'll be watching James Potter, feeling fly like it's Sirius. Like it's Sirius. Like it's Sirius. I'll be watching James Potter, feeling fly like it's Sirius.'_

"Oh, that's it. I can't do this anymore. Padfoot out." Sirius snaps his fingers in a 'z' formation and walks out swinging his hips. Remus, Peter, James and I are laughing so hard they can't breath and Caroline is practically weeping from laughter.

"Best...day...ever" I breath between laughs, wiping tears from my eyes. To think tomorrow we will be stuck in a village in the middle of nowhere.

**A/N quoted Kol from the show - couldn't resist! ;D and the name of the song that Sirius sang (which I changed a little) is a parody of 'Like a G6' called 'Like It's Quidditch' by 'Nice Peter'. Thanks ProudToBeAPotterhead for favouriting and reviewing, you're the best, chum :)**


	5. Stef-monster

**Chapter Four: Stef-monster**

**A/N so I stole my favourite quote from iCarly, see if you can spot it ;)**

**Stefan Salvatore POV**

Name a spell that is used to open locked doors. Easy, Alohomora. I write it down, even though I'm a vampire and can't actually do magic it still helps to know your written. At least that's what Dumbledore says. I continue on to the next question. Name a spell that-.  
"Stefan!" I recognise the perky voice immediately.  
"Caroline, I'm trying to do my homework" I shake my head at her.  
"Well you don't need to anymore" she is grinning from ear to ear.  
"What?" I ask confused.  
"We're going on a trip and you're coming" she pokes me on the chest happily.  
"Um...like to Hogsmeade?"  
"No!" She exclaims "to Mystic Falls" I freeze in shock.  
"W-what are you talking about? W-why would you need to go t-there?" I ask shaking.  
"Oh relax, silly. We just...look I'll explain later. Now you go pack or I'll do it for you" she skips off happily.  
"Caroline...no...I...I...can't" but she's already gone. Oh dear.

**Scarlet Fleming POV**

"Who would win in a fight, Iron Man or The Hulk?" I ask hopping over a log.  
"Easy, The Hulk" Jeremy answers and hops the log too.  
"No way! Tony Stark would blast him to the heavens" I dramatically throw my hands towards the sky and Jeremy scoffs.  
"He might find it hard to do that from the grave" Jeremy smirks "as The Hulk would have already slammed him into the ground with his massive green fists" he punches the air and I chuckle.  
"Whatever, I have my hope set on Tony" I take out the Yorkie bar I had been saving for later.  
"Oi! Can't you read? 'not for girls'" Jeremy grins and snatches my beautiful bar and shoves it in his mouth.  
"NO!" I yell and start to dramatically sink to my knees. Jeremy laughs but starts to choke on the chocolate in his mouth. Serves him right for stealing my chocolate! Before I can help him my phone starts to ring. I check the caller ID; Unknown.  
"Hello?" I ask cautiously.  
"Hah! 397" a triumphant voice exclaims. Hmmm that voice sounds familiar...  
"Sorry what?" I ask the caller.  
"Forgotten about me already, sweetheart?" Kol?  
"Kol?"  
"Who else?" I can hear the smirk in his tone.  
"Hang on, did you try two hundred and ninety seven numbers just to get mine?" Well, I guess he deserves pointers for that.  
"U-um no...this was the first one I tried. I'm just naturally lucky, it's one of the things you'll love about me" mmhmm I'm sure.  
"Well aren't you cocky" I tease.  
"One of my charms so do yo- is someone choking?" What?...Jeremy!  
"Oh My God!" I rush over to him and pat his back aggressively until he starts coughing it out. What a waste of a Yorkie, oh I mean "are you alright, Jeremy?".  
"Waaater" he breaths out and I hand him some and he gulps it down "thanks Kol".  
"No problem bud, sorry she was so preoccupied with me she completely forgot about you" Kol yells through the phone smugly. I snort. As if...kind of.  
"Puh-lease" I roll my eyes, even though he can't see me.  
"You're just mad because you know twenty years from now I'll be your second husband" he replies cockily.  
"What happened to my first husband?" I ask confused.  
"Nothing you can prove!" Kol's replies in his smug tone. Jeremy bursts out laughing and I roll my eyes. Then a miracle happens, he actually starts choking on the water! I mean come on.  
"I gotta go save his life again, later Kol"  
"Wait! Do you want to go out-" I hang up on him knowing mother would not approve of me answering that question truthfully. Well that and Jeremy's choking...

**Caroline Black POV**

Bush. Bush. Bush. Bush. Tree. Bush. Bush. Bush. Road sign. Bush. Bush. Bush. Tree. Tree. Tree. Bush. Bush.  
"Ugh, I feel dizzy" I sit back in my seat and hold my spinning head.  
"Yeah, well you have been staring out the window for the past hour, your head has been bobbing so much I was actually worried it was going to pop off" Sirius chuckles.  
"Stop being so insensitive, Sirius. She may be prone to car sickness" Lily looks me over worriedly.  
"Chill Lils" Sirius rolls his eyes then smirks. Typical Sirius.  
"Yeah, it's not like you're in the same car as Stefan and Remus. God only knows what's going on there" James adds.  
"Probably fighting over what colour the sky is" Sirius snorts. We all chuckle for a minute imaging it.  
"Whatever, I'm just glad we're out of school" James smiles. Lily grins to herself in the driver's seat.  
"What?" I ask her.  
"Nothing" she replies but she's still grinning like an idiot. Not suspicious at all, Lily.  
"Spill Lils" Sirius pokes her in the shoulder. Wow, he has managed to make that rhyme every time. See what I did there? Seriously Caroline, talking to yourself?  
"Oh, I was just thinking about how hot Stefan would look in a bathing suit" she says casually. What's she playing at?  
"I mean he's got the brains and I'm sure he's got the body too. He's just the perfect catch. Don't you think, Caroline?" Lily asks sneaking a glance at me in the mirror.  
"Um...okay" where is she going with this?  
"And I heard one of the girls say the other day that he came from a rich family. Like insanely rich" Lily adds.  
"Well, I bet he can't play Quidditch for his life" James snaps and I look over at his clenched jaw. OH, how devious of you Lily Evans. I share a smirk with Sirius and he whispers to me.  
"I didn't know she had it in her" I nod and smile as I listen to James and Lily battle out the rest of the car ride about Stefan's perfect hair.

**Remus Lupin POV**

The car ride has been in an awkward silence the whole way because neither me, Peter or Stefan know what to say. We all jump when my phone buzzes breaking the silence for the first time in hours.  
"Would you mind checking that for me, Stefan?" I ask politely. Caroline said if I didn't at least try to make amends she'd hex me into the next millennium.  
"Sure" he flicks open my phone "it's from Sirius, he says they're pulling into Topaz and we have to meet them there. He also wants to know if the Stef-monster is being a quote 'total arsehole'" Stefan purses his lips. Peter sinks back in his seat and I grin sheepishly.  
"Well, that's Sirius for you" I awkwardly laugh and pray for the Topaz sign to come into view soon.

_Ten Extremely Awkward Minutes Later..._

We pull into Topaz and I let out the breath I've been holding. I'll bloody kill Sirius.  
"Hey guys" Peter calls as we exit the car and head over to the group eating ice-cream.  
"Hey" Caroline smiles at us. James looks pissed, Sirius looks amused and Lily looks smug. Can't say it's odd, unfortunately.  
"The Stef-monster's fine by the way Sirius" Stefan smirks. Sirius looks like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Oh..um...bathroom" Sirius yells and runs off. Moron. Before I run off to give Sirius a piece of my mind I hear;  
"What shampoo do you use?" James asks Stefan suddenly. Caroline and Sirius burst into laughter and Lily smirks. Stefan and Peter are completely confused. That was weird.

**A/N seeing as ProudToBeAPotterhead is the only one who seems to be reading my story (because she's the coolest Jily supporter around) this is dedicated to her :)**


End file.
